deadliestfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Jakkeflame/Alex mercer vs The Hulk
Alex Mercer vs The Hulk Alex Mercer victim of the Mercer virus The Hulk scientist turned Hulk by gamma radation WHO IS DEADILEST..... Alex Mercer was a biological engineer who was hired by Gentek, a biochemical company, because of his skill in genetics. He became the chief of the Blacklight project. The project's goal was to engineer weaponized viruses to help the government. Through the group's work, they were able to create a Blacklight virus that has the capability to replicate the living cells of another organism. Blackwatch, a viral-containment special-forces group, tried to muzzle Gentek employees and launched a purge upon scientists working for the biochemical company. Mercer was one of those scientists. He tried to flee but was caught by Blackwatch. Out of anger, he smashed a vial of Blacklight virus onto the ground, starting a biological outbreak that spread throughout Manhattan. Blackwatch operatives shot Alex to death and left his body. The virus enveloped Mercer's body reviving him and granting him supernatural powers. Alex is now stricken with amnesia and tries to find out what happened to him and solve the Gentek conspiracy. The Hulk is a fictional character, a superhero in the Marvel Comics Universe. Created by Stan Lee and Jack Kirby, the character first appeared in The Incredible Hulk #1 (May 1962). The Hulk is cast as the emotional and impulsive alter ego of the withdrawn and reserved physicist Dr. Bruce Banner. The Hulk appears shortly after Banner is accidentally exposed to the blast of a test detonation of a gamma bomb he invented. Subsequently, Banner will involuntarily transform into the Hulk, depicted as a giant, raging, humanoid monster, leading to extreme complications in Banner's life. Lee said the Hulk's creation was inspired by a combination of Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde and Frankenstein. Although the Hulk's coloration has varied throughout the character's publication history, the most consistent shade is green. As the Hulk, Banner is capable of significant feats of strength, which increases in direct proportion to the character's anger. As the character himself puts it, "The madder Hulk gets, the stronger Hulk gets!" Strong emotions such as anger, terror and grief are also triggers for forcing Banner's transformation into the Hulk. A common storyline is the pursuit of both Banner and the Hulk by the U.S. armed forces, because of all the destruction that he causes. The character has since been depicted in various other media, most notably by Bill Bixby as Dr. David Banner and Lou Ferrigno as the Hulk in the live action television series, five made-for-television movies, and an animated series; through the use of CGI in Hulk (2003) and The Incredible Hulk (2008), as well as in three animated series and various video games. The Hulk appeared in the 2012 film The Avengers. fists.jpg|Fists grab.jpg|Grab car gloves.jpg|Car Gloves tank mace.jpg|Tank Mace super human DUR..jpg|Super Human DUR. thunderclap.jpg|ThunderClap ground smash.jpg|Ground Smash Claws.jpg|Claws Theblade.jpg|Blade Superfists.jpg|HammerFists Whipfist.jpg|WhipFist Alex Armor.jpg|Armor Tendrils.jpg|Tendrils Claw DE..jpg|Claw DE. BATTLE in the remains of New York two lie standing The Hulk and Alex Mercer this two super humans clash tonight but only one will be standing at the end WHO IS DEADLIEST... Blackwatch soldier "we have visual on Zues what are your orders sir" Blackwatch commander "light him up boys" they fire at Mercer. Mercer turns and Whipfists one of the 5 man group, Mercers runs at one jumps and Hammerfists slams another one, they continue to fire, Mercer turns runs and slices one in half with the blade two remain he runs next to another one and rips him to shreds, now only one remain and that is the commander he walks to the commander lifts him up and consumes, a memory appears Blackwatch soldier "Zues is unstoppable" Blackwatch commander "your wrong there their is one thing that can stop Zues and it is the hulk" memory ends. Mercer "the hulk who or what is the Hulk?" somewhere else in New York hulks is fighting some hunters, Hulk "hunters hurt Hulk, Hulk Smash hunters" Hulk grabs hunter and squeezes hunter in a bear hug and breaks hunter ribs in half hunter runs at hulk but hulk punches hunter in to wall and kills the hunter. back to Mercer the ground starts to shake and a building collapses and Hulk emerges from the ruble Mercers looks at hulk Mercer "whats your name big guy" Hulk "hulk" Mercer "well my name is Mercer Alex Mercer" Hulk "Mercer? HULK SMASH MERCER" THE BATTLE PART Hulk charges at mercer throwing fists left and right but mercer doges then mercer pulls out the claws and starts slicing the hulk but it doesn't leave a mark, the hulk grabs mercer but mercer cuts hulk arm with the blade, but hulk regenerates the cut, knowing the hulk isn't hurt that much mercer grabs a car and throws it at the hulk hulk grabs it a rips it in half to make the car gloves, mercer pulls out the hammer fists and they colied the gloves hit the fists and they both bonce back from the impact, mercer charges but misses the hulk and hulk hit mercer sending him flying into a building hitting it and falling down, but that wrecked the gloves so hulk disposes of them, then they hear gun fire and they see a tank coming mercer equips the armor as he gets shot by the tank the hulk runs and jumps on the tank hits the tank repeatedly and picks the tank up and slams it on mercer, luckily for mercer he had the armor out so mercer jumps out from in the tank and whips fist the hulk making hulk drop the tank, then mercer tendrils the hulk but not piercing the hulk seeing that mercer claw devastator the hulk witch rips the hulk up, mercer walks to the and Hulks says "Mercer hurt Hulk, HULK SMASH MERCER" hulk gets up and thunder claps mercer witch sends mercer fly up to the air and hulk jumps and ground smashes mercer bringing hulk on top of mercer to the ground and hulks looks at the dead body of mercer and screams into the air THE WINNER IS THE HULK Expert Opinion the Hulk smashed Mercer with votes as it was 7-0 not even Mercers most powerful attack couldn't pierce the Hulks skin and the angrier the Hulks gets the stronger the Hulk gets so The Hulk smashes Alex Mercer!!! Category:Blog posts